Happy Birthday Toshiro!
by Dark Little World
Summary: Hey! It's toshiro's birthday! Sorry, its a day late c: My bad LOL R&R :D


"Today's the day!" Karin hums as she pours a mixture into a pan. Yuzu tilts her head "The day for what?" she asks, as she watches Karin.

Karin smiles widely, mixing whisk in hand "It's Toshiro's birthday!" Yuzu sighs "Karin! It's been three years since you've seen him!" she exclaims, making her sister frown.

Karin rolls her eyes "Two years Karin, and we've grown. I heard Ichigo talking to dad that they'll be bringing him to the world of the living to celebrate his birthday!" she says, smiling widely

Yuzu's face brightens up "Oh really? So I'll finally meet this 'Toshiro' guy?" she says, helping her sister put the pan with cake mix into the oven.

Karin nods "I hear he's also bringing some friends! Maybe _you_ can meet the love of your life!" she says, holding her face and blushes a bit.

Yuzu frowns "How do you know he's the love of your life?" she asks in a serious tone, Karin smiles to herself "Because I know Yuzu." Karin says, putting the whisk into the sink.

They hear their dad and brother come down the stairs. "They're up early" Karin says, sitting on the couch, Yuzu washes dishes "They smell cake" she says, drying a pan.

Isshin enters the kitchen and sniffs the oven "Vanilla cake?" he looks at Yuzu "What's the occasion?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

Yuzu shakes her head "Don't ask me, it's Karin who's baking this time" she says, pointing the whisk at her sister. Both Ichigo and Isshin look at Karin with confused faces.

Karin turns her head from the T.V and smiles "It's someone's birthday!" Ichigo groans, realizing what she means.

Isshin tilts his head and tries to remember whose birthday it is "Is it…. No he died in the war…. Uhhh…. Is it….. No no…. she died in the war too…. OH! OH! No…. she also died in the war…. Hmmm… maybe…. Naaahhh, he's too old to remember his birthday…. Maybe it's…. Wait… he never told me his birthday… Kuchikis these days" Isshin says, thinking long and hard.

Ichigo chuckles at his dad "Dad. She's talking about Toshiro." He says while he walks into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Isshin gasps and looks at his daughter "Nuh-uh!" He says, making Yuzu laugh.

Karin nods and smiles wider "Yah-huh." Isshin twitches and runs to his giant poster of Misaki "OH MY MISAKI! OUR DAUGHTER HAS GROWN UP! OH THE TRAGETY!" he yells, crying on the poster of his deceased wife.

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he holds the milk carton in between his teeth and a few ingredients for breakfast are held in his arms as he attempts to close the refrigerator with his foot.

Yuzu giggles as she closes the fridge door for her older brother. Isshin wipes his tears "I swear to Kami, if that boy hurts you I'll kick is midget ass!" he exclaims, with fire coming outta his eyes.

Karin smacks the back of her dads head "Shut up dad! He'll never do that!" she says as she crosses her arms.

Ichigo flips an egg that's frying in the pan "Are you sure Karin? I mean… You hardly know him. He's quite the midget." He says, cracking another egg and putting it into the frying pan as he tosses the shell into the trash.

Karin scoffs "Of course I know he wont! He's a brave... Gentile hearted man who happens to have a cold and icy exterior due to his childhood" Karin says as she stares off into space.

Ichigo thinks for awhile "I don't think so. His childhood friend seems to be pretty happy and everything-" Ichigo stops himself and remembers who Toshiro's childhood friend is and how she is doing.

He sighs "Never mind." Karin lifts an eyebrow "What? Why'd you stop talking? Keep talking! I wanna know more about his childhood friend!" she says, leaning on the counter to get to her brothers height.

Ichigo shakes his head '_What should I say? "Oh, she was all lovey dovey psycho about one certain man who turned out to be Sosuke Aizen and was currently in rehab for her insanity. But she was all better until Toshiro had to go and stab her. So she's back in rehab, trying to get her organs to fully function. So I think she's A-okay!"_' he thinks, as he mumbles on and on in his mind.

'_**Hey kin**_**g**' a familiar eerie voice says in his head '_What?_' he answers to his hollow '_**Shut up. You're disturbing my slumber asshole!**_' his hollow says, making Ichigo grumble. '_Yeah whatever._' He says in his mind, flipping another egg.

'_**Oh and by the way, that lovey dovey psycho sounds fun. You should let me meet her king**_' Hichigo says, licking his lips. Ichigo shudders '_Never_' he says, making Hichigo groan.

_**~Three hours later in Urahara's shop~**_

A bright light glows, revealing Toshiro, Rangiku, Shuhei, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Izuru, and surprisingly Momo. All of them exit the Senkaimon and look around.

Karin holds back the urge to jump onto Toshiro. '_He seems to have gotten taller… and his lieutenant's boobs have gotten a bit bigger…. Wait, what the hell?_' Karin thinks as she looks at Toshiro and Rangiku, Mostly Toshiro.

Ichigo smiles at Rukia, Renji and Byakuya, glad that they're still alive. Then he glances at Shuhei and Izuru, remembering them from the war he nods a hello to them.

He notices a small girl with long dark brown hair standing really close to Byakuya. His eyes widen '_Whoa! I thought she was dead! I guess I was proven wrong._' "What are you staring at Kurosaki" a familiar deep, threatening voice says, shaking him outta his thoughts.

Ichigo looks at Byakuya "I thought she died" he says plainly, pointing at Momo. Byakuya's and Toshiro's eyebrows twitch as everyone else from the soul society (Including Urahara, Isshin and Youroichi) stare at him with their eyes widen in shock.

Renji speaks up first "Actually, she was in rehabilitation in getting her organs to work again" he says through his teeth. Ichigo blinks and looks at Momo again "She goes through rehab fast!"

Rukia kicks him in the stomach "It's been two years since she's been out Idiot!" she yells in his ear. Ichigo tilts his head "Whaat? But It's only been a month since the war ended." He says, scratching his chin.

Shuhei sighs "Remember that our time goes faster than yours Ichigo." He says, patting Momo's head to get his hand smacked away by Byakuya.

Ichigo scratches his head in confusion "Really? I thought it was slower!" he says, earning another kick, but this time from his dad "SON HOW DARE YOU FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU TWO WEEKS AGO! AND HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A WOMAN LIKE THAT! SHE'S STILL FRAGILE!" he exclaims. Byakuya growls a bit making Isshin hide behind Yuzu and Karin.

Momo giggles a bit, causing everyone to look at her. Momo blushes a bit "It's fine, I don't really mind. He's just ignorant and immature" she says with an innocent smile.

Ichigo's eye twitches '_**She told you king**_' Hichigo says in Ichigo's mind. '_Oh shut up_' Ichigo says to his inner hollow.

Izuru blows a piece of hair outta his eye "Anyways, where is the party?" he asks, waiting to let loose. Rangiku nods "Yeah! We came here for a party and we're not leaving till we get one!" she says, raising her fist in a fighting manner.

Ichigo sighs "It's at my house, lets get going." He says, turning and heading out of the shop to his house with everyone else in tow.

They all enter the house, Byakuya looking around with distaste "This house is too small… How do you humans live in a small place like this?" he asks, his disgust shown in his voice.

Momo touches his arm "Not all houses are as big and beautiful as your mansion Byaki." She says, smiling up to him. Renji grunts "I'll say."

Ichigo ignores their petty remarks and heads to the dining room to help with the table.

_**~After all the preparations are in place~**_

"Okaay~! Time for the partaaay~!" Rangiku sings, holding sake bottles in both of her hands. Toshiro's eyebrow twitches "No alcohol Rangiku." Rangiku, Shuhei, and Renji gasp, Izuru's jaw hits the table "Whaaaaaaat?" they say in unison.

Even Isshin pouted "Man…. Gotta respect the birthday boys wishes…. I guess our young Toshiro hasn't grown up after all." Isshin says, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest "He's still too young. No alcohol allowed in this youngins eyes."

Toshiro growls "I'm not too young and I won't fall for your trick Isshin!" Toshiro says, shaking his fist in anger at Isshin, making Isshin laugh.

Karin stares at Toshiro from the kitchen. Ichigo forced her to stay there so she can calm down. She has problems with guys she loves. She either freezes when they're near or completely freaks out.

This time, Toshiro was lucky. She just froze when he entered. She had to be carried back by her brother. '_Karin is really shy now_' Ichigo thinks as he sips his tea and stares at his younger sister.

'_This started ever since Toshiro left after their soccer game! What does he have on her! Does she love him? She loves a shinigami! No! Not a shinigami! Anything but a shinigami! She's waaay too young for him and he'll die in battle!_' Ichigo thinks as he furrows his eyebrows.

Yuzu notices Ichigo's weird behavior and lifts her eyebrow. Toshiro sighs "Let's get this party over with" he says, pinching the bridge of his nose. '_I was happy when I heard that my party was going to be here in the Kurosaki household._'

Toshiro glances at Karin to see her bickering with her dad. He smirks a bit. Momo giggles behind him, making him jump. He turns around quickly "M-Momo! H-How long have you been standing there?" he asks, blushing a bit.

Momo smiles "Long enough to see you look at Karin and smiiile~!" she says, nudging his arm with her elbow. She whispers loud enough for him to hear "Make your move today Shiro-chan! You won't be here forever, and it is your birthday! You deserve it!" Momo says, giving him a thumbs up sign before she goes back to Byakuya.

Toshiro nods with determination shining brightly in his eyes. Rangiku puts her arm over Toshiro's shoulder "Come on captain! I'll help you out! Same with Izuru and Shuhei! Just say the word and we'll swoop in and kidnap her and keep her in your closet!" Rangiku says, winking at her captain.

Toshiro blushes like crazy.

_**~Two hours after partying~**_

Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off them. They've been together the whole party! What? Are they dating are something? He couldn't figure it out. So he thought observing them would help. Even though it didn't. So now he's going to have to ask.

"Uh… Rukia…" he says, waving his hand to get her to him. Rukia rolls her eyes and skips to him "Yes strawberry?" she says in a mocking tone. Ichigo ignores her smart ass remark and asks his question "Is…. Is Byakuya and that Momo chick…. Dating?"

Rukia laughs at him, making him feel stupid for asking such a question. Rukia stops her laughing and smiles at him "So you've been away that long?" Ichigo tilts his head "Whaat?" Rukia chuckles "Like I said it's been two years since she got out of her rehabilitation."

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow "So?" Rukia sighs, apparently very annoyed "A lot can happen in two years Ichi!" Ichigo groans "What's your point?" Rukia smacks her head "They're getting married you dumbo!" she says, making Ichigo's jaw drop "Nuh-uh!"

Rukia smacks his head "look at their hands! Do you not see the ring?" she says, pointing at their hands. Ichigo squints as he looks at their hands "I don't see it." Rukia groans once more "Momo, come here for a sec" she says, motioning for Momo to go to them.

Momo gets up from her spot next to her fiancée and walks to them "Hmm?" Rukia grabs Momo's hand and shows Ichigo the ring "See! They're getting married idiot!" she says, hitting Ichigo once again.

Ichigo stares at the ring, letting reality sink in "Whaaaaaaat? Someone actually loves him?" he says, gaining a hit on the back of the head from Byakuya himself.

Momo smiles "Of course someone loves him, who wouldn't? He's the best man in the world!" she says, jumping into Byakuya's arms and giving him a kiss.

Ichigo sighs to himself '_Okay, so Toshiro's childhood friend is outta the way. I guess Karin has the right away._' Ichigo holds his head "I get it! I get it!"

Momo giggles and leads Byakuya to the 'dance floor' where Rangiku is dancing with a drunk Shuhei. Byakuya spins Momo and they both smile and laugh.

Ichigo stands there in shock "He's actually smiling! How long have I been away?" Rukia laughs and notices something "Heey… Where are Toshiro and Karin?" she asks, getting Ichigo outta his shocked mode.

Ichigo looks around and doesn't see any sign of them. He see's Izuru and Yuzu talking, Renji snoring on his couch, Rangiku and Shuhei dancing like idiots, his father drinking punch and Momo dancing with Byakuya. No sign of Toshiro or Karin.

_**~On the roof~**_

"S-So… To-Toshiro… you had something to say?" Karin asks, fidgeting with her shoulder length hair. Toshiro stares at the stars "Y-Yeah…. But I think it'll be better if I show you" he says, staring into her eyes, making Karin blush.

"W-What do you mean sh-show me?" Karin asks, fidgeting even more. Toshiro scoots closer to her and leans in. Karin, while realizing what he's doing, also leans in. Their lips meet, and with that a flash of light blinds them.

Both of them turn to see Rangiku with a camera and the others smiling at them. Momo and Byakuya pull the end of a giant popper, making confetti and silly string fly around. "Happy birthday Toshiro!" they all say in unison.

Karin smiles at Toshiro "Yes, happy birthday." And with that, another kiss from his one true love.

**FIN!**

_**Yeah yeah, the story was mostly off topic but I enjoyed writing it! By the time I post this, it'll be 12-21-11 and I'll be a little late :P But hey, my internet turns on AFTER Shiro-chan's b-day! Forgive me! R&R!**_


End file.
